Poppo von Osterna
Poppo von Osterna, Poppo von Osternohe, est né en 1228, au château de Osternohe, en Franconie. Il décède le 6 novembre 1267, en Silésie, et est inhumé dans la [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cathedral_of_St._Vincent_and_St._James,_Wroc%C5%82aw cathédrale Saint-Vincent-et-Saint-Jacques, à Breslau (Wrocław)]Isenburg, Wilhelm - Stammtafeln européen - Éditeur de JA Stargardt, 1956 - 3.1 - CS 616 I7 1956 v. Chr. 3 - 14846.. Poppo von Osterna est un descendant Comtes von Wertheim, famille très importante et ancienne de la noblesse allemandeMax Pollux Toeppen: Geschichte der preußischen Historiographie. Hertz, Berlin 1853. S. 266 f.. C'est un Franconien qui tire vraisemblablement son nom du château d'Osternohe, situé dans le pays de Bayreuth, sur les confins du territoire de Nuremberg. Poppo von Osterna entre dans l'Ordre Teutonique en 1227. Il est l'un des premiers Chevaliers de l'Ordre à franchir la Vistule en 1230 et à initier l'assujettissement et la christianisation de la Prusse. D'ailleurs, Osterna est déjà connu en 1252 pour sa participation décisive à la bataille de Legnica (Liegnitz), en 1241. Sans oublier les victoires qu'il remporte en Prusse, pendant qu'il est Landmeister de la Prusse de l'Ordre Teutonique (Maître Provincial) 1241 à 1248''Élites et ordres militaires au Moyen Âge: Rencontre autour d'Alain Demurger'', Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Philippe Josserand, Luís Filipe Oliveira, Damien Carraz, Casa de Velázquez, 2017.. En 1244, il revient en Prusse avec des volontaires armés et des fonds venant d'Autriche. Il combat avec succès contre le Duc Swantopolk de Pomérélie. Poppo von Osterna succède à Gunther von Wüllersleben, comme neuvième Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique. Il va le rester Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique de 1252 à 1257. Comme d'habitude en tant que Hochmeister (Grand Maître), il va au quartier général de l'Ordre à Sint-Jean d'Acre en Terre Sainte, mais est de retour en 1254 en Prusse. Car lorsque Osterna parvient au Magistère, en 1252, la moitié de la Prusse est soumise ; mais les provinces qui confinent à la Lituanie, ainsi que les Sambiens, peuples puissants et belliqueux, restent encore à dompter. C'est contre ces derniers que le Grand Maître se propose de diriger tous ses efforts, tant pour ouvrir une communication avec la Livonie que pour venger la mort du brave Commandeur de Christbourg. Poppo von Osterna est à l'origine de la fondation de Memel en 1252 et de Königsberg en 1255. Il participe à la croisade d'Ottokar II de Bohême (1230-1278) à partir de 1254. En 1256, il démissionne de ses fonctions de Grand Maître. En 1264 il reçoit la commanderie de Ratisbonne, en quelque sorte comme maison de retraiteRudolf Vierhaus: Deutsche biographische Enzyklopädie (DBE). K.G.Saur, 2007. S. 31.. Poppo von Osterna est cité pour la dernière fois le 9 juin 1267, à RatisbonneRudolf Vierhaus: Deutsche biographische Enzyklopädie (DBE). K.G.Saur, 2007. S. 31.. Sa mort est indiquée le 6 Novembre. Il est probablement mort en Silésie, et est enterré dans l'église de St. Jacob à Breslau (Wroclaw)Isenburg, Wilhelm - Stammtafeln européen - Éditeur de JA Stargardt, 1956 - 3.1 - CS 616 I7 1956 v. Chr. 3 - 14846.. * * * * * , à droite Poppo von Osterna.]] * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Poppo von Osterna n'est pas parent des ducs de Pologne et de Poméranie, mais il n'est pas non plus d'une famille quasiment inconnue. Elle a une partie de ses terres et un de ses châteaux, dans le village d'Osternohe, non loin de Nuremberg, C'est une riche famille de traditions chevaleresques. Elle est apparue à partir de 1132 comme Comtes von Wertheim. Ils sont une branche cadette des Comtes de Reginbodonen, eux-même descendants des Konradiner, descendant de Konrad, Roi de Francie orientale. Wolfgang Hartmann consacre une étude à cette maison : Vom Main zur Burg Trifels - vom Kloster Hirsau zum Naumburger Dom. Auf hochmittelalterlichen Spuren des fränkischen Adelsgeschlechts der Reginbodonen''Wolfgang Hartmann: ''Vom Main zur Burg Trifels – vom Kloster Hirsau zum Naumburger Dom. Auf hochmittelalterlichen Spuren des fränkischen Adelsgeschlechts der Reginbodonen. Aschaffenburg 2004 (Veröffentlichungen des Geschichts- und Kunstvereins Aschaffenburg e. V. Band 52).. La ville de Wertheim est construite sous la protection du château de Wertheim, par les comtes de la Main sur la rive droite de l'estuaire de Tauber. Les Comtes von Wertheim sont liés à toute la noblesse qui compte de FranconieVgl. Max Pollux Toeppen: Geschichte der preußischen Historiographie. Hertz, Berlin 1853. S. 266 f.. C'est une famille de héros chevaleresques et d'hommes d'Eglise. De son temps, on trouve un Konrad von Osterna, Grand Commandeur d'Autriche pour l'Ordre Teutonique (1247 -1250)Allgemeine Enzyklopädie Der Wissenschaften und Künste: In Alphabetischer Folge Von Genannten Schriftstellern, Johann Samuel Ersch, Johann Gottfried Gruber, Akademische Druck-u. Verlagstalt, 1987., qui est son frèreIsenburg, Wilhelm - Stammtafeln européen - Éditeur de JA Stargardt, 1956 - 3.1 - CS 616 I7 1956 v. Chr. 3 - 14846.. Ces prénoms se retrouvent aux générations précédentes. Poppo et Konrad sont les fils du Comte Heinrich von Wertheim (ca 1206 - 12??), lui-même fils de Boppo II von Wertheim (ca 1180 - 1237) et Mechtild von BocksbergSchwennicke, Detlev - Europaische Stammtafeln - Verlag von J. A. Stargardt, 1995 - 16 - Table 152.. * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE (1228 - 1241) . Poppo von Osterna entre dans l'Ordre Teutonique au mois de juin 1228. Il est l'un des premiers Chevaliers de l'Ordre à franchir la Vistule en 1230, avec Hermann von Balk et Berlevin von Freiberg. Il va initier l'assujettissement et la christianisation de la Prusse. Sa position dans l'Ordre augmente rapidement, comme en témoigne sa présence en Prusse en 1233 en tant qu'envoyé du Grand Maître, Hermann von Salza. Pendant ce séjour en 1233, il participe à la construction du premier château teutonique sur le territoire des nouvelles terres, Kulm. Le 28 décembre 1233, il est aussi à l'origine de la nouvelle ville, de Thorn (Toruń) reçoit les droits de la ville sous la forme du Kulmer Handfeste, qui devient désormais la règle pour toutes les villes fondées par l'Ordre Teutonique. Il s'est probablement installé en Prusse à cette époque. Son séjour dans les terres prussiennes à cette époque est difficile à vérifier, et sans doute en raison de devoirs religieux il séjourne régulièrement dans d'autres endroits en Europe. * * * * * * * * * * LANDMEISTER DE LA PRUSSE (1240 - 1252) . En 1240 et 1244 à 1246, il est le Landmeister de la Prusse. * * * * * Sa nomination en 1241 . Le destin relie de nouveau Poppo à la province prussienne en 1239. Il est alors à Würzburg au chapitre provincial de l'Ordre Teutonique, au cours duquel le Landmeister Hermann von Balk décède. Le chapitre nomme Poppo von Osterna à sa place, mais finalement dans cette position n'est approuvé qu'en 1240 par le grand maître Konrad von Thüringen. Le retard est du à une longue vacance au bureau de grand maître (décisif pour les nominations de personnel) après la mort de Hermann von Salza. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques ayant jugé prudent, à la vue d'un nouveau danger, les Mongols, de concentrer leurs forces sur la Vistule, ce qui les oblige de dégarnir le reste du pays, les Prussiens croient cette occasion favorable pour secouer le joug qui pèse sur eux. Ils essaient de recouvrer leur indépendance. Rien de plus naturel de leur part ; mais, ce qui paraît étrange, c'est de les voir soutenus par Swantopolk, ce même duc de Pomérelie qui, sept ans auparavant (1233), conduisait une croisade en Prusse et poussait le zèle pour le triomphe du christianisme dans cette contrée jusqu'au point de compromettre la sûreté de ses propres Etats. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques vont participer à la bataille de Wahlstatt (Legnica), en 1241. * * * * * Bataille de Wahlstatt (Legnica), en 1241 . Après la mort de Gengis-Khan, survenue en 1227, ses fils et ses petits-fils s'emparent d'une partie de l'Asie et de l'Europe orientale. En 1240, après avoir ravagé la Pologne, les Mongols paraissaient disposés à se jeter sur la Prusse. Poppo von Osterna veut défendre la Prusse et l'Empire en 1241 et vole au secours des Silésiens. C'est la bataille de Wahlstatt, ou Liegnitz (Legnica), en 1241. Boleslaw, nominalement principal Duc de Pologne, s'est sauvé en Hongrie. Les Mongols ne trouvent plus rien qui les empêche de dévaster le royaume. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques, craignant que cet orage ne vienne fondre sur la Prusse, redoublent d'activité pour mettre leurs forteresses en état. Heureusement pour eux, les Mongols prennent la route de l'Empire. Heinrich, surnommé le Pieux, Duc de Silésie, jugeant qu'il va les avoir sur les bras, ne néglige aucun des préparatifs nécessaires pour pouvoir les repousser. II demande du secours à tous ses voisins. Celui qui de tous le seconde le plus puissamment est Poppo von Osterna, qui accourt avec un grand nombre de chevaliers, et un corps de troupes assez considérable pour former seul une des cinq divisions de l'armée alliée. C'est le déferlement des Mongols en Pologne, la prise de Cracovie et Wroclaw (Breslau). Les Mongols, trouvant la ville déserte, croient pouvoir emporter le château d'emblée. Repoussés, ils s'avancent à marche forcée sur Liegnitz, où le Duc Henri les attend. Ce prince partage son armée en cinq corps. Heinrich, surnommé le Pieux, Duc de Silésie, donne à Boleslas, un de ses parents, le commandement du premier, qui est composé de croisés venus des différentes contrées de l'Europe. Il les fait soutenir par les ouvriers des mines, troupe brave et dévouée. Sulislaw, fils du palatin Vladimir, commande les troupes polonaises formant le second corps. Le troisième corps est composé de soldats silésiens. Le quatrième, les Chevaliers Teutoniques, est sous les ordres de Poppo von Osterna. Henri garde pour lui le cinquième corps, composé de gentilshommes polonais et silésiens. Les Mongols partagent aussi leur armée en cinq colonnes. Autour de Liegnitz s'étend, le long de la Nissa, une vaste plaine que l'on appelle en polonais Dobze Pôle (le bon champ). C'est là que les deux armées se rangent en bataille. Les croisés et les ouvriers des mines se jettent avec fureur sur les Mongols, qui, ayant fait semblant de fuir, les entourent et en font un grand carnage. Il n'en échappe qu'un très petit nombre. Les deux autres divisions, que Henri fait avancer, ont d'abord des succès. Les Mongols sont en déroute, lorsque l'un d'eux, Russe renégat, allant devant les rangs des Polonais et des Silésiens, se met à crier d'une voix retentissante : Biegayçie, biegayeiel ! (Fuyez, fuyez !) Les troupes, croyant légèrement que ces paroles viennent d'un de leurs chefs, se retirent en désordre. Le duc Henri, voyant ce mouvement rétrograde, dit à ceux qui l'entourent: Gorzcy sie stalo ! (Que cela va mal !) Cependant, après avoir exhorté les braves qu'il commande, il se jette sur les trois divisions des Mongols qu'il a devant lui. Baydar, un des chefs ennemis, accourant avec ses réserves, Henri l'arrête, et les Mongols sont de nouveau mis en fuite. Mais la partie n'est pas égale quant au nombre. Un fort contingent de Chevaliers Teutoniques est anéanti''De Königsberg à Kaliningrad: L'Europe face à un nouveau "Département d'Outre-terre" russe sur la Baltique'' - MARE BALTICUM, Viviane Du Castel, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Dans les autres corps on commence à plier. Ceux qui accompagnent le duc Henri le conjurent de se conserver pour des temps plus heureux. Se souvenant que le sang des rois Boleslas coule dans ses veines, il repousse avec mépris ces conseils pusillanimes. Bientôt il ne voit plus autour de lui que quatre de ses braves, à la tête desquels il répand encore l'effroi parmi les barbares. Son cheval épuisé tombe sous lui. On se hâte de lui en donner un autre. Entouré de tous côtés, il lève le sabre pour frapper un Mongol, lorsqu'un d'eux le prend au défaut de la cuirasse et lui enfonce sa lance sous le bras, dans le côté droit. Les Mongols, jetant des cris féroces, emportent son corps derrière leurs lignes. Après lui avoir coupé la tête, ils se partagent son armure et ses vêtements. Cette bataille de Liegnitz, le 15 avril 1241, cause des pertes si grandes que, les barbares ayant coupé une oreille à chaque mort, neuf sacs s'en trouvent remplis. Ils portent en triomphe la tête du Duc autour du château de Breslau, espérant pousser la garnison à se rendre. La bataille de Liegnitz montre aux barbares que les chevaliers et les Polonais sont un ennemi redoutable et l'Europe est sauvée. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques ne sont pas morts pour rien. Poppo von Osterna ne meurt pas lors de cette bataille, puisqu'il est élu Grand Maître de l'Ordre en 1252 et finit ses jours à la Kommende (Commanderie) de Ratisbonne. Il est décédé en 1267 et pas 1241. * * * * * Guerre contre le Duc Świętopełk . Comme Landmeister, Osterna, pour des raisons inconnues, à la fin de 1241, ou plus probablement au début de 1242, remplacé par Henry von Weida. Poppo von Osterna passe les années suivantes en Allemagne. Il va régulièrement en Autriche et dans le reste de l'Empire demander des dons et trouver des volontaires pour lutter contre les attaques du duc de Gdansk, Świętopełk. Lors de la bataille du lac Peïpous sur les glaces du lac éponyme en avril 1242 les chevaliers de l'Ordre Teutonique, installés en Estonie depuis 1237, sont battus par Alexandre Nevski, un fidèle vassal des Tatars''De Königsberg à Kaliningrad: L'Europe face à un nouveau "Département d'Outre-terre" russe sur la Baltique'' - MARE BALTICUM, Viviane Du Castel, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Du fait de la situation critique des Chevaliers Teutoniques en Prusse après leur défaite contre les Lituaniens à la bataille près de Rządz (début 1243), Poppo retourne en 1244 en Prusse à la tête de volontaires venus pour renforcer les forces de l'Ordre. Là, après la démission de Henry von Weida, Poppo von Osterna redevient le Landmeister de la Prusse. Il organise deux expéditions efficaces contre les armées du Duc, pendant lesquelles il vainc les forces de Świętopełk et le force à négocier. En 1244, le Maître prussien, Poppo von Osterna envoie des provisions à Elbing sur trois des navires de l'Ordre. Quand ils arrivent au château de Pomerelie Zantir (Marienburg), ils sont bloqués par vingt bateaux appartenant au duc Swantopolk. Les navires de l'Ordre, propulsés rapidement par leurs rameurs, attaquent et vainquent l'ennemi. Certains des navires du duc sont coulés et d'autres endommagés. L'Ordre ne subit aucune perte importante grave, juste quelques blessés, et le chef du groupe perd une dent. Au retour ils doivent faire face à dix navire du Duc, en face de la forteresse teutonique de Schwetz. C'est encore une victoire navale''The Military Orders Volume IV: On Land and By Sea'', Volume 4 de The Military Orders, Judi Upton-Ward, Routledge, 2016.. En 1247 Poppo démissionne de ses fonctions de Landmeister et quitte la Prusse. Dans les années 1248 - 1253, il a des activités en Allemagne. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * GRAND MAÎTRE (1253 - 1256) . En 1252, Memel est conquise par l'Ordre de Livonie, commandé par Eberhard von Seyne, qui construit le Memelburg. En 1253, la ville de Memel (Klaipeda) est fondée par Poppo, à côté du château, grâce à sous la participation décisive des marchands de Dortmund. La même année Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique, Gunther von Wüllersleben, meurt et il est remplacé par Poppo von Osterna, après six mois de pression du Pape pour faire élire son candidat. * * * * * Son élection (1253) . au XIIIe siècle.]] En 1253, plus de six mois après la mort de son prédécesseur (1252), Osterna est élu Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique. La minorité du Grand Maître Wilhelm von Urenbach, candidat du Pape, étonne. Le 5 mai 1253 c'est pourtant encore Wilhelm von Urenbach qui dirige l'Ordre au siège de l'Ordre à Venise''The Teutonic Knights in the Holy Land, 1190-1291'', Nicholas Edward Morton, Boydell Press, 2009.. Si les chevaliers, à l'unanimité, élisent Poppo von Osterna, c'est qu'il s'est distingué, pendant près de vingt ans, autant par sa bravoure que par sa prudence et sa discrétion dans les négociations. Il a, en outre, une expérience longue et variée, et a occupé le poste de Landmeister en Prusse pendant la période où les chevaliers sont engagés dans leurs croisades contre le Samland (Sambia). Il faut relier cette décision au fait que la Prusse est devenue le centre de gravité de l'Ordre TeutoniqueThe history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization, Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Poppo arrive le 6 juin 1253 à Saint-Jean d'Acre, siège de l'Ordre Teutonique, et y est encore le 26 septembre 1253. Il revient le 10 mars 1254 à Elbing, en Prusse''The Teutonic Knights in the Holy Land, 1190-1291'', Nicholas Edward Morton, Boydell Press, 2009.. * * * * * Dispute ave l'Archevêque Albert II de Riga (1253/1254) . Au début de l'année 1254, il commence une campagne militaire contre les Yotvingians. Accompagné du Margrave de Meissen et du Landmeister Dietrich von Grüningen, Poppo von Osterna attaque la Prusse païenne à la tête des croisés. Son premier pas est de réduire à la soumission le Galinder et les tribus voisines précédemment soumises à l'Ordre, mais qui viennent récemment de renoncer à leur allégeance''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Les tribus résistent à peine, et finalement les Prussiens acceptent d'être rebaptisés et de donner des otages pour rassurer les croisés sur leur bonne conduite future. Chevaliers Teutoniques] se montrent peu sévères, craignant que les indigènes ne veuillent redevenir des sujets des ducs de Pologne, qui viennent d'annexer le district de Polexien, acte que l'Ordre considère avec un peu de jalousie''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Vers la fin de l'année 1253, une nouvelle dispute surgit entre les chevaliers et l'Archevêque Albert II de Riga, qui interrompt pour un temps les opérations militaires. Albert est élu évêque par le chapitre de Riga, à la mort de Nicolaus en 1253, et en avril de 1254, a fait Archevêque de Riga et de Livonie; mais il refuse de reconnaître l'autorité de l'Ordre Teutonique. L'affaire est renvoyée devant le Pape, qui à la fin de l'année 1254 donne satisfaction à toutes les parties, et a publié une bulle prenant sous sa protection l'évêché de Riga, avec tout le territoire attaché au siège, définissant strictement l'autorité, les droits et les privilèges de l'archevêché The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization, Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. * * * * * La Croisade de 1255 . Préparation de la conquête du Samland . Les Chevaliers Teutoniques décident d'entreprendre la conquête du Samland et d'étendre leur territoire en direction de la Courlande et de la Livonie, dans l'espoir d'annexer tout le pays jusqu'aux confins de la Russie. Poppo, lui-même, prend le plus grand intérêt dans cette nouvelle expédition contre le Samland (Sambia), et contribue à enrôler un nombre considérable d'Allemands dans la croisade. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques envoient une ambassade auprès des rois de Bohême et de Hongrie, et auprès de tous les princes allemands, sollicitant des secours pour leur prochaine campagne contre les païens. Le pape Innocent IV favorise le plan d'attaque des Chevaliers Teutoniques, et lance une nouvelle bulle appelant les moines dominicains à prêcher une autre croisade. Il demande aux évêques de Kulm, Ermland, et Pomésanie (corridor de Dantzig) d'excommunier tous ceux qui d'une façon quelconque veulent empêcher la réalisation du projet''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. À cette époque, l'organisation, la discipline et le gouvernement interne de l'Ordre Teutonique attirent l'attention des princes européens, en particulier en Allemagne, où les chevaliers sont respectés universellement et où ils sont fréquemment consultés, non seulement par les dirigeants des États mineurs. mais aussi par l'empereur lui-même. Il est également remarquable que, bien qu'ayant une grande influence sur les masses, l'Ordre Teutonique ne semble pas avoir excité la jalousie des prêtres. Il n'est donc pas surprenant qu'un nombre considérable de Croisés, à la recherche de la gloire militaire ou d'un amour naturel de l'aventure dans des terres inconnues se joigne à la Croisade''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. * * * * * Ottokar II de Bohême et la Croisade . Ottokar II Přemysl apparaît comme le plus puissant souverain tchèque de sa dynastie. Conformément à une des clauses de l'accord conclu avec le Pape, Ottokar II participe dès décembre 1254 à une croisade avec les Chevaliers Teutoniques, en Prusse, et fonde avec eux la forteresse de Königsberg en janvier 1255 avant de revenir dans son royaumeFrancis Dvornik, Les Slaves histoire, civilisation de l'Antiquité aux débuts de l'Époque contemporaine, Seuil, Paris, 1970 p. 325.. Dès le printemps de l'année 1254, Mgr Bruno d'Olmutz vient informer le Grand Maître que son souverain, le Roi Ottokar II de Bohême (1230 - 1278) a l'intention d'assister l'Ordre dans Sa prochaine croisade contre les Samlandais, et qu'il arrivera en tête d'une grande armée vers la fin de l'automne''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Le 13 septembre 1254, Poppo d'Osterna est en Bohême avec un message du Pape pour le Roi Ottokar II de Bohême (1230 - 1278)The Teutonic Knights in the Holy Land, 1190-1291, Nicholas Edward Morton, Boydell Press, 2009.. À la suite de cette entrevue, Poppo d'Osterna obtient du Pape l'organisation d'une nouvelle croisade à laquelle participent le Margrave Otton de Brandebourg, le Roi Ottokar de Bohème ainsi que le futur Empereur Rodolphe de Habsbourg''De Königsberg à Kaliningrad: L'Europe face à un nouveau "Département d'Outre-terre" russe sur la Baltique'' - MARE BALTICUM, Viviane Du Castel, L'Harmattan, 2008.. * * * * * Les fortifications de Memelburg sont renforcées (printemps-été 1254) . Les Samlandais ont, pendant de nombreuses années, tiré des armes, du sel et d'autres articles de première nécessité des navires de commerce qui fréquentent le port, et ont auparavant tenté sans succès de l'arracher aux Chevaliers Teutoniques. Dès l'année 1251 Poppo von Osterna, à son arrivée dans ces régions, a donné des instructions pour l'érection d'un fort. Les travaux commencèrent au cours de l'année 1252 et sont en 1253, jusqu'à ce que l'évêque en fasse son siège métropolitain et lui donne le nom de Memelburg. Selon le pacte original, l'évêque et l'Ordre ont divisé le bourg entre eux et fortifié leurs portions respectives''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Comme les hostilités ne peuvent être entreprises, avec la moindre chance de succès, jusqu'à l'arrivée des nouveaux Croisés, le Grand Maître emploie l'intervalle de temps entre le printemps et l'automne pour renforcer les fortifications les plus importantes et ériger des forts pour empêcher la jonction des Samogitiens avec les Samlandais. L'une des positions les plus importantes est le burg de Memel, qui appartient à l'Ordre depuis son union avec les chevaliers de Livonie''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. En août 1254, les fortifications étant achevées, le Pape, à la demande de l'Ordre, publie une bulle interdisant à quiconque de fournir des armes, des vêtements ou de la nourriture aux païens, et appelant tous les chrétiens à aider l'Ordre en défendre le burg et la rivière de Memel contre les Samlandais''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. * * * * * Les Croisés arrivent en Prusse (hiver 1254/1255) . et leurs troupes.]] Le 28 décembre 1254 Poppo von Osterna est à Hohensalza (Inowraclaw)The Teutonic Knights in the Holy Land, 1190-1291, Nicholas Edward Morton, Boydell Press, 2009.. Il arrive en même temps une quantité d'autres Croisés de la Saxe, de la Thuringe, de la Misnie, des rives du Rhin, d'autres contrées de l'Allemagne, auxquels se joignent les évêques de Culm, de Warmie, ainsi que Brunon, Comte de Schomberg, Évêque d'Olmutz. De sorte que tous les Croisés réunis à Elbing forment une armée de plus de 60.000 hommes, sans compter les Chevaliers Teutoniques et leurs troupes. Un nombre prodigieux de chariots porte des armes et des vivres pour le service de l'armée. Quand tout ce monde est arrivé, les Chevaliers Teutoniques donnent au roi de Bohême et aux principaux personnages de grands festins. L'armée menée par le Roi Ottokar II de Bohême, lui-même, arrive en janvier 1255 et fait pencher la balance en faveur des Chevaliers Teutoniques. Le Roi OttoKar a marché avec son armée à travers la Silésie, où il est reçu avec hospitalité par les ducs de Pologne; et à Breslau, il est rejoint par son beau-frère, le Margrave Othon de Brandebourg. Les Autrichiens et les Bohémiens sont sous le commandement d'Ottokar ; les Moraves sont commandés par Bruno, Evêque d'Olmutz; et un grand contingent est dirigé par le Comte Rudolf de Habsburg''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Les Samlandais, désireux de connaître la nature de la force à laquelle ils doivent résister, envoient un vieil homme, probablement devin, à l'armée des chevaliers au Burg de Balga. Ces derniers lui montrent le camp et le bastion. A son retour, il informe ses compatriotes qu'il y a peu de chances de succès, car, par la manière pieuse dont ils adorent leur Dieu nuit et jour, il les rendra certainement victorieux''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Les Samlanders, n'étant pas satisfaits de cette déclaration, envoient donc un second espion, nommé Gedune, un conseiller vénérable, qui est reçu avec tout le respect d'Ottokar, qui lui présente son armée sur la glace et lui donne un drapeau à placer sur la maison de ses enfants que l'armée envahissante ne devra pas molester. Cela induit en erreur le vieux Samlander que, croyant qu'aucune avancée immédiate n'est envisagée, reste avec l'armée d'OttoKar. Malheureusement, pendant son séjour au camp, l'avant-garde de l'armée d'Ottokar était déjà arrivée dans le district de Medenau, qu'ils pillent, et la famille du simple Gedune partage le sort du reste des habitants''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Osterna est le 10 février 1255 à Hohensalza (Inowraclaw)The Teutonic Knights in the Holy Land, 1190-1291, Nicholas Edward Morton, Boydell Press, 2009.. * * * * * La victoire des chrétiens (printemps 1255) . Le Roi Ottokar II de Bohême et le corps principal de son armée pénètrent au cœur du pays faits de forêts impénétrables et de marais. Le but est de détruire le sacré Romowe et d'autres restes du culte païen. Saint Adalbert de Prague est décapité par les païens et sa tête est empalée, en 997''Annales Bohemici'', DCCCCXXXXVIII.. L'armée des chrétiens atteint l'endroit où le missionnaire Adalbert a été massacré. Après s'y être arrêté un moment, Ottokar avance avec son armée sans opposition jusqu'à être atteint le district de Rudau''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Là, les Samlanders se mettent en ligne pour s'opposer à l'avance des chevaliers. Une bataille féroce s'ensuit, dans laquelle les Samlandais sont si complètement vaincus, qu'il trouve inutile d'opposer plus de résistance en plein champ. Les principaux officiers, avec le reste de leurs forces, se réfugièrent dans la place forte de Rudau. Le fort est cependant si mal approvisionné qu'ils sont bientôt forcés de se rendre. Les chevaliers, à cette occasion, agissent avec beaucoup de modération, dans l'espoir que les forts restants soient amenés à se soumettre. Les deux hommes gouverneurs païens du fort sont baptisés par l’Évêque d'Olmutz, et reçoivent les prénoms d'Ottokar et d'Otho''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. L'armée pénètre maintenant dans les districts de Quedenau, Waldan, Caymen et Tapiau. Partout où ils rencontrent de la résistance, les chevaliers terrorisent et dévastent le pays. Ils commettent les plus grandes barbaries. Peu à peu, les habitants sont si terrifiés qu'ils embrassent volontairement le christianisme. Tous ceux qui se soumettent sont traités avec considération, mais il n'y a pas de quartier pour ceux qui résistent, ni pour les prêtres païens''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Les Croisés réussissent à vaincre les païens au printemps de cette année 1255. Le succès de l'expédition est presque manqué raté par les jalousies nationales, car une petite dispute entre les Saxons et les Autrichiens, quant à l'emploi d'un moulin près d'Elbing, entraîne presque des hostilités entre les Croisés eux-mêmes''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Les Croisés arrivent jusqu'à l'embouchure des fleuves Pregel et Niemen. La conquête du Samland est ainsi accomplie en moins d'un mois. Le Roi Ottokar II de Bohême (1230 - 1278) rentre chez lui vers la fin de janvier 1255, et se vante d'avoir étendu le royaume de Bohême à l'Adriatique et à la Baltique''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. * * * * * Les origines de Königsberg . En janvier 1255, le roi Ottocar conseille aux chevaliers d'employer les captifs pour construire un château sur une élévation dans la forêt de Twangste''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Ottokar II de Bohême (1230 - 1278) donne des fonds à l'Ordre Teutonique pour bâtir une grande forteresse sur la Baltique. Fin 1255, les Teutoniques bâtissent Königsberg, pour tenir les Sambiens dans la sujétion. C'est une forteresse en bois sur une butte que les Teutoniques appellent Königsberg, en l'honneur du Roi Ottokar. Le blason qui est adopté pour la ville est un chevalier armé et couronné. D'autres forteresses sont construites à Tilsit et Memel, sur le Niemen''De Königsberg à Kaliningrad: L'Europe face à un nouveau "Département d'Outre-terre" russe sur la Baltique'' - MARE BALTICUM, Viviane Du Castel, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Komtur, qui a supervisé la construction du château de Königsberg, en devient le gouverneur. Il a autrefois rempli les fonctions de vice-maître de cette terre, et tout le Samland est placé sous son autorité immédiate, avec l'ordre d'étendre ses frontières à chaque occasion opportune''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Par la suite le château de Braunsberg est érigé en l'honneur de l'évêque Bruno. Le 20 septembre 1255, Poppo von Osterna est à Memel''The Teutonic Knights in the Holy Land, 1190-1291'', Nicholas Edward Morton, Boydell Press, 2009.. Lors de ses batailles de 1254-1255 Osterna combat. Le résultat est la conquête de ces terres. Par la conversion, des guerres incessantes, et des traités, Osterna réussit à implanter l'Ordre Teutonique dans la partie orientale de la Prusse. * * * * * Le Samland (1255 - 1267) . Henry von Brunn est fait évêque de Samland. Un différend s’élève peu après entre l'Ordre Teutonique et le duc Casimir, qui réclame une partie du district de Löbau, que le Pape, lui a cédé. Sous le règne du Komtur (commandeur) les gens du Samland s’accommodent vite du joug de l'Ordre. Alors que cette oppression ne plaît pas à leurs voisins, Schalauer, Nadrauer et Sudauer. Ces trois tribus, ayant rassemblé tous leurs guerriers disponibles, envahissent le Samland, commettant des actes de barbaries effroyables contre tous ceux qui se sont convertis à la foi chrétienne. Comme il n'y a pas assez de troupes pour s'opposer à leurs progrès, ils peuvent assouvir leur vengeance sur leurs malheureux compatriotes, dont un grand nombre est emmenés avec eux comme esclaves''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Pour éviter la répétition de ces désastres, un Ordensburg est érigé au confluent de l'Alle et du Prégel, appelé Wehlau. Un chef prussien célèbre, Thirsko, et son fils Maidelo, avec leurs hommes forment sa garnison. Thirsko a été autrefois l'un des adversaires les plus déterminés des Chevaliers Teutoniques, mais après sa conversion et celle des siens il devient l'un de leurs alliés les plus zélés''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Grâce à son soutien et à son influence, un nombre considérable de Samlandais offrent désormais leur aide services aux chevaliers dans leurs raids militaires. Cela permet à Burchard von Hornhausen d'attaquer les païens. Leur château de Capostete est pris et détruit. C'est suivi d'une expédition réussie dans le district de Wohnsdorf, où il s'empare de la forteresse d'Ocktolite et, ayant reçu des renforts, il capture les habitants de Natangen. En cela, il réussit pleinement, et le peuple, terrifié par le massacre, lui obéit. Un grand nombre de femmes et d'enfants sont emmenés en Prusse par le conquérant. C'est sans doute un acte de barbarie, mais en agissant ainsi le but est atteint. Les maris sont naturellement désireux de revoir leurs femmes et leurs enfants, et ils savent parfaitement que pour obtenir cela ils doivent devenant des sujets dociles de l'Ordre. La plupart des hommes valides capturés lors dans leurs raids deviennent des serfs et labourent les terres des nouveaux seigneurs. Les femmes ou leurs filles se marient avec des colons allemands. Godecko, le grand chef du peuple de Natangen, et ses deux fils, sont tombés dans la défense de leur ancienne religion et de leurs libertés. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DE SA VIE (1256 - 1267) . Sa démission (1256) . En 1256, Poppo von Osterna se rend chez le pape Alexandre IV, à Rome, et lui annonce son désir de démissionner. Son but est probablement d'éviter les choix discordants de 1253 entre l'Ordre Teutonique et le Souverain Pontife. Le Chapitre Général de l'Ordre Teutonique est spécialement convoqué à l'été 1256. C'est encore Urenbach, en 1256, que la papauté va proposer comme Grand Maître pour remplacer Poppo von Osterna, mais le Chapitre des Chevaliers Teutoniques élit à Frankfort-am-Main Anno von Sangershausen comme successeur[http://www.templiers.org/anno-sangerhausen.php Anno von Sangerhausen (12??-1273)]. Mais Poppo von Osterna ne reste pas inactif après 1256. Après avoir démissionné de son poste, Poppo von Osterna retourne en Prusse. En juillet 1256, il est un artisan de la paix entre le Duc polonais Przemislaus et le Duc Swantepol. L'ancien Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique, signe le Traité en tant que frère régulier de l'Ordre Teutonique, et devient le garant de la trêve que les princes polonais demandent à Kcynia. Son but réel est de s'assurer du soutien de ces deux souverains dans la campagne qui suit et qu'il médite contre les tribus païennes restantes''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. On sait peu de choses sur le sort de Poppon von Osterna à cette période de vie. Il a un différend avec l'Ordre Teutonique sur le bénéfice qu'il exige après avoir quitté la fonction de Grand Maître. C'est un conflit important, d'où la protestation des frères religieux au pape. Celui-ci en 1257 met fin au conflit en expliquant que les anciens fonctionnaires de l'Ordre n'ont le droit à aucune rémunération. * * * * * Croisade de Livonie (1259) . Les chevaliers de Prusse et de Livonie, s'étant réunis en 1259, sont battus à la bataille de Durbe, à 23 km à l'est de Liepāja, dans l'actuelle Lettonie, lors de la Croisade de Livonie. Le 13 juillet 1260, en effet, les Samogètes battent les forces réunies de l'Ordre Teutonique venant de Prusse et de l'Ordre Livonien venant de Livonie. 150 chevaliers sont tués dont le Grand-maître de l'Ordre Livonien, Burchard von Hornhausen, et le maréchal prussien Henrik Botel. C'est de loin la plus grande défaite des Chevaliers au XIIIe siècleZenonas Ivinskis, Durbės kautynės, dans Vaclovas Biržiška, Lietuviškoji enciklopedija, vol. VII, Kaunas, Spaudos Fondas, 1939, p. 226–229.. Cet événement fait naître l'idée aux Prussiens de secouer le joug. Mendog, que les Teutoniques ont soi-disant converti au christianisme, et qu'ils ont fait reconnaître comme pour Roi de Lituanie par le Pape, pense, de son côté, à reprendre le culte des idoles, et fomente sous main la révolte des Prussiens, qui éclate l'année suivante. Les Prussiens, soutenus par Mendog, qui sont à la tête de 30.000 hommes, lèvent l'étendard de la révolte, et massacrent tous les Chrétiens qu'ils rencontrent; il n'y a que les provinces de kulm et de Pomésanie qui restent fidèles. L'an 1261, les Teutoniques sont battus à Pokarwis. Les comtes de Juliers et de la Marck étant venus à leur secours l'année suivante, ils prennent leur revanche contre les Sambiens, auxquels ils tuent 3.000 hommes. Les travaux ne sont pas encore terminés que le château de Königsberg est déjà attaqué par les tribus voisines.Pendant le siège de Königsberg, qui dure très longtemps, les Teutoniques font des actions de valeur à jamais mémorables. Le grand-maître, Poppo von Osterna, ne voit pas la fin de tant de maux, ayant abdiqué en 1256, car certainement malade, ce qui ne lui permet plus de porter le poids d'un gouvernement si difficile. * * * * * Son décès (1267) . Des sources fournissent trois informations sur le séjour d'Osterna en Prusse : en 1258, en 1264 et en 1266 aux côtés du Grand Maître Anno von Sangershausen. Très probablement, von Osterna s'installe définitivement en Prusse et y vit à la fin de sa vie avec une courte pause en 1264 - 1265, lorsqu'il est le Régent de la Kommende (Commanderie) de Ratisbonne. Nous ne connaissons pas la date annuelle de la mort de Poppo von Osterna. Cependant, grâce à l'entrée dans la nécrologie, on sait qu'il est mort le 6 novembre 1267. Car en 1267 il est témoin de l'élévation des reliques de sainte Jadwiga, à Trebnitz (en Silésie). Cela explique le lieu de son enterrement. Mais si pour Artium quaestionesArtium quaestiones Volume 4, de l'Uniwersytet im. Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu, Uniwersytet im. Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu. Instytut Historii Sztuki., ses funérailles ont lieu en l'église Saint James de Breslau... il est par contre inhumé dans l'église Saint Jacob, de cette ville de Silésie, selon Geschichte der preussischen Historiographie, de Max Pollux ToeppenMax Pollux Toeppen: Geschichte der preußischen Historiographie. Hertz, Berlin 1853. S. 266 f.. En réalité il s'agit des anciens noms de la [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cathedral_of_St._Vincent_and_St._James,_Wroc%C5%82aw cathédrale Saint-Vincent-et-Saint-Jacques, à Breslau (Wrocław)]. Henri II le Pieux y est enterré avant Osterna en 1241. Leurs tombes sont, bien entendu, détruites par les communistes en 1945. Une autre hypothèse comme lieu de repos est l'abbaye de Mallersdorf, en Basse-Bavière. Pendant de nombreuses années, Poppo von Osterna s'est distingué autant par sa vaillance au combat que par sa prudence et sa discrétion. La conquête de la Prusse ne se termine qu'en 1283, par une victoire totale et une sanglante répression''De Königsberg à Kaliningrad: L'Europe face à un nouveau "Département d'Outre-terre" russe sur la Baltique'' - MARE BALTICUM, Viviane Du Castel, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Anno von Sangershausen succède à Poppo von Osterna, comme dixième Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique. * * * * * Les Chevaliers Teutoniques.]] * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCE . Catégorie:Grand maître de l'ordre Teutonique Catégorie:Décès en 1267 Catégorie:Ordre Teutonique Catégorie:Ordre religieux catholique Catégorie:Ordre honorifique Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Noblesse allemande Catégorie:Histoire religieuse de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Personnalité du Proche-Orient ancien Catégorie:Noblesse balte